This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to interrogate the determinants of immunity in the NHP model of Ebola hemorrhagic fever, by measuring the contribution of antiviral antibody and T cell responses conferred by VSV-ZEBOVgp. This will be accomplished by uncovering the role of CD8 T cell versus antibody response elicited by this vaccine in Cynomolgus monkeys.